Ratchet & Zack
by zackthelombax
Summary: On day while relaxing at home, Far away in deep space a ship nearing his planet. Inside is a person not any of our hero knows. But why and how does he know them. and is he friend or foe. find out inside
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Ratchet and Zack

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Ratchet said while relaxing on the rooftop of his new vacation home. Saving the galaxy many times over can really take its toll on a lombax. As he was laying down about to fall asleep his old robot companion came walking in.

"Good afternoon Ratchet" said clank. no answer. "Um Ratchet" still no answer. After that clank walk around to see Ratchet knocked out. "Oh Ratchet" clank walked out but came right back in with a bucket of ice cold water. "Now Ratchet I am giving you one more chance, WAKE UP!" nothing, "all right you asked for it. Clank pull back the bucket and then poured it all on the unsuspecting lombax.

"AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! COOOLLLDDD WATTTTEEER" was all Ratchet could say as the ice cold water poured onto him. As he calmed down, he soon realised that a familiar robot laughing real hard. "Ha Ha very funny clank." He said grabbing the towel by where he was relaxing. "Now why did you do that, you now I hate it when you do that" Ratchet said in an angry tone, waiting for an answer.

Clank answered in between laughs "Remember you told me to wake you up early because today is the first day of practice for to new game" (For all you people that don't know to new Ratchet game is called Ratchet & Clank future: a Crack in Time.)

"Oh right I remember now but you could have done it a different way you know."he said "I know Ratchet but this is way more fun" Clank responded. Yeah whatever.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN A SHIP IN SPACE BY RATCHET'S HOME PLANET.**

"Computer, location please." exactly 1,000 miles away for location, time left: 20hrs. and 38:mins.

"Good, wake me up when 1min. to arrival " said the mysterious voice. "Yes sir" said the big super computer. The person then walks to a chamber and presses a button to turn on the cryosleep chamber.

* * *

Who is this person one the ship and where is he headed? Find out new time in chapter 2

That was the first chapter I have ever wrote. Thanks to everyone who read it. The new chapter will be head soon(sooner if you really liked it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to my first reviewer Snowflack43. I am glad you like it. Here is chapter 2.  
I did forget the disclaimer in Chapter 1 so here it is  
**I don't own Ratchet & Clank Insomniac do, I own only my character to be later seen in this chapter.**

Chapter 2: uninvited visitor

* * *

**Inside the ship**

"Master it is time to wake up" said the computer voice As the cryosleep chamber opened it showed the person still asleep snoring softly. "Not again" it said "well only one thing to do" It then summoned a robot and told its commands it than rolled to the bathroom and came back with a bucket of water. "Oh how much I just love waking him up like this." was the last thing the compute said before the robot dump it over its master.

"OOOOHHHHH MY GOD THIS WATER COLD AS HELL" he said before he started running around his ship looking for a towel. After he dried himself he soon notice the super computer laughing in a robot voice. "Did I oversleep again" he asked the computer.

"Yes sir, sorry but it's the only way to wake you up in a deep sleep" it said. "Yeah Yeah now that that is over what is our report." he said "Report show we are nearing the planet prepare for landing"

"All right" he said sitting down on his chair looking at the planet he beeb searching for. It is now time for me and ratchet to face, he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Back on the planet**

"Man what a day" ratchet said while walking into him home. "Yeah but at least we only practice once every 2 weeks" clank said. "Yeah thanks god to that, now we can relax the day away" ratchet said.

* * *

**Back on the ship**

"Excellent prepare for landing, deploy the landing gear" he said "Yes sir" said the computer. Below the ship the landing gear are coming out of the ship. "All right I am taking control for the landing this time, I done trust you after the landing on Ryna 5 That how we lost over hovering landing gear."

" Sorry, but it was me first try after all" it said "That is why after this we are going to practice landing."

"All right, building coming into veiw" he said " we are going to land right on top of it at that landing zone."

**Inside building**

"Clank did you hear something?" Ratchet asked "Yeah I thank it on the roof" clank answered. Ratchet grabbed his wrench and heading toward the roof.

As he got there the first thing he saw amusing and confused him. "a giant ship" was the only thing both of them said. "Clank get out of the way it's going to land!" Ratchet yelled as the ship neared the landing zone(Ratchet has 2 landing zones one for his ship and another for if he has visitors.) Both watch as the ship finally landed.

The ship open and both ratchet and clank waited for the person in charge to come out. " Oh ratchet nice to see you" the mysterious person said walking out his ship. He walk up to ratchet and stared into his eyes

Ratchet was of course mind blowned by what was infront of him. "wh- who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Well to answer you first question my name is Zack." "As for you next question well just look at me and you should find out why.

Ratchet looked and was shocked by what he saw-

* * *

Don't you guy love cliffhangers I know I do.  
Who is this guy how does he know who ratchet is and and why is ratchet so mind blowned by what he is  
find out new time in the story Ratchet & Zack Read and Review please. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes chapter 3  
Time to find out who this mysterious person is once and for all!

Chapter 3: your my what now?!

"NO WAY" ratchet yelled out "you are a lombax like me." "Yes I am a lombax, but that's not all" he said as he came close to ratchet to hug him. "what do you mean" ratchet ask? " Well you see you are my brother.

(a long silent) "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT, your my what now?" ratchet said almost fainting from what he hear. "Yes in fact we are triplets." I said. (since I am zack the lombax I will be using I or me now) "triplets" he said. "Yeah you know three kids born on the same day." I said. "So you mean to say there are three of us." "Yes" "So where is he?" ratchet asked. "Well you see that the thing I don't know" I said. "What well do you know what happen to him" ratchet asked worried. I walked up to him and said you might want to sit down on this. We went back in the house, to the living room then I explained the story. Did is what happen.

(Zack's story/flashback)

Long time ago a queen had gave birth to 3 children: first-me(Zack) then-you(Ratchet) and finally our youngest sibling-Justice. As they were born a war was going on and the other side was winning, Our mother didn't want to raise us in this time so we were all went to 3 different galaxies for our protection. She gave us all Special medallion so when we grown up we could find each other and just together to stop the war and bring peace.

As the war continue our mother was caputure and became a prisonor. Many years later we all grown up and we became what we are today: Ratchet-weapon expert Me-field/plan expert then justice-smart experts.

(End of story/flashback)

"Wait so where your medallion" I ask showing him mine. "I never cared for it so-" ratchet started. "Don't tell me you threw it away!" "No I was going to but something told me I would rue doing that so I just store it in my ship"he said "I go get it" "Great now we can use them so our bro can find us." I say as ratchet went to get the medallion. Ratchet cam back when it in his hand. "Good now put in on" I said. He put in on and then both of the start to glow " Wow this is way past cool" It showed a map of many galaxies and on one spot was a red dot. "That were we are, planet Veldin, in the Solana Galaxy. Also far away from were they are another dot was blinking. We both gasped. "It justice." we both say at the same time. "Ratchet do you know where that place is" I ask. "Sorry it is unknown to me." he explained "Dang now all we can do is hope that he can find us here." ratchet said mad.

"Don't worry now that we are together our signal is stronger and he can find us even better and remember he is the smart one" I said "yeah you're right" (Yawning) "man what time is it" "it's 3:49a.m." "wow it late we better get some sleep" "Yeah." Ratchet showed me to my new room witch was huge with a king size bed. I ran to it and fell right on it "Is has been a long time since I been in a bed searching for you bros can really make you forget about these things.

"Night Bro" ratchet said. "Night bro" Said back as ratchet went back to his room and we went to dreamland.

* * *

**Next morning**

As the morning sun rose clank was the first up we walk in my room to see if I was awake. I wasn't. He than went to ratchet's to see if he was and of course he wasn't. "Wow I guest these guys really are brothers" they even snore the same way. Well only one then thing to clank then went to my ship and got a robot and two bucket of of both ice and water than both of them pour the ice all over the bedsides of us then clank count it down

3, 2, 1 "AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY NOT AGAIN" we both said then we got out of bed only to slip and fall on some ice cubes. "CLLLLLAAAAANNNNKKKKK" we both yelled

Clank said "I could get use to this (clank's laughter.)

**THE END  
**

**

* * *

**

Thanks alot to everyone who read my story. but if you think this is it you dead wrong I bet you wondering "What about "justice" well he is in my next story of the three stories I have plan for the three lombaxs.  
Keep an eye out for my next story introducing justice featuring Jak & Dexter

BUT, after that be sure to find my last story call Ratchet underground(Yes base on sonic underground) but my style Thank you and Read & Review please about all three stories.


End file.
